sleeplessinstarsongfandomcom-20200214-history
Ordinary Life
From Birth to Death Days of the Week – These are Soliam, Jomuer, Gol, Moltes, Luvos, Orez, Ha’ub and Triesta. They are named after the Eight Scribes. Months of the Year – These are; Birth and Death, Order and Chaos, Hope and Apathy, Serenity and Savagery, Balance and Conflict and Peace and Passion. They are measured in twin-months as each season is shared for two months at a time. Seasons – There is the wet season Orgrenis followed by the storm season Eldarin. Then there is one cold season; Agleron, one spring season; Saniris, one summer season; Catechism and one dry season; Decadre. The Ages so Far – First there was the Unknown Age, the Age of the Old World and now the Age of Magic. Currently it is 4388 since the beginning of the Age of Magic. This age has been split so; the Time of Fire, Dark, Rebirth, Chaos, Innovation and currently the Time of Unrest. Currency Copper – Known as Zan in Boletaria, Chimes in Dawnforge, Farthings in Aerrune, Shillings in the islands and Crows in Carthus. These are uniquely named due to the smallfolk of each region using them more than a lord ever would. They are uniquely shaped also. Ten coppers are worth one shield, so a hundred is worth one crown. Silver – Known as Shields, the tail is stamped with a local saint. Ten shields are worth one crown. Gold – Known as Crowns, the tail is stamped with a local king. Crowns are worth the same everywhere due to Gnomish technology somehow “growing” each coin into a Crown with enough time. Electrum – Known as Eagles, they are stamped with a local legend. One hundred Crowns is worth one Eagle. Platinum – Known as Towers, they are stamped with an old God. One thousand crowns is worth one Tower. Idioms “Up is down and black is white.” – A descriptor of Starsong as a whole. Simply put; nothing ever stays the same and nothing ever has to make sense. “Do not fall in Starsong.” – A common phrase, the counter is “Nobody will catch you.” It simply defines the fatalistic nature of the world. “Tel rildur dos vaardis” – high-Elf phrase, means “Fight without honour.” High elves have no concept of family, mateship or honour, so they mock humans for it. “Forth Eorlingas” – Another high-Elf phrase, first uttered by King Anduril the Imilirith in the year 1288 when his advisors warned him against advancing to the east and colonizing Kadania. They claimed that “each step could be your last.” Anduril simply replied “Then I shall take longer strides.” Longer strides, or Forth eorlingas, means to approach a situation with the same courage as the Imlirith did. “Moon guide your path.” – Used when saying goodbye to an adventurer, as they often spend time out at night hunting. Moon guide your path literally means “do not die out there.” “To death and damnation!” – Used when calling a toast with adventurers or thieves, as it reminds them that they are mortal and due for an early demise. “Oak and iron guard me well, or else I’m dead and doomed to Hell.” – A prayer not to any god, but to a man’s shield before battle. “Fight like a Carthusite.” – To fight dirty. “To pay the Deathless Debt” – When an adventurer is resurrected their soul is damaged in the process. The ritual cannot repair the damage, causing “debt” to be enacted where something is permanently taken or changed from the newly resurrected. This can be anything at all. “To pay the Deathless Debt” means to suffer the consequences of resurrection. “Let justice be done though the world perish.” – Famous quote by the Dragon Scribe Sea-King Orez. It is better to destroy the world than let evil roam free. Now used by paladins, though hopefully with a modicum of hesitation. “Split your lungs with blood and thunder.” – A song lyric by famous Gnome bard Ordo Karris. Quoted by warriors that it is best to die fighting, screaming and kicking with “blood and thunder.” “If you dance with dragons, prepare to burn.” – Do not strike deals with creatures older than yourself, ever. "Taken by the black." - Used by those of Boletaria as black is the colour of slaves. To be "taken" is to be forced into slavery. "To live in the dark, you must see everything." - When speaking to Dwarves, never lie. They live for a long time and keep grudges for even longer. Mortals and Monsters Dragonman – Dragonborn. Rhega and Drokha – Two species of Dragonman; Rhega are descendants of dragons and Drokha are mutants made from craven means. Halfman – Halfling Lizardman – Lizardfolk. Fishman – Triton. Catman- Tabaxi. Devilman – Tiefling. Shict – Wood Elf. Raishict – Snow Elf. Zrushict – Sea Elf. Khoshict – Sand Elf. Teyshict – Sky Elf. Greenshict – Primordial Elf. Cur – Nickname for a higher Gnoll. Skaven – Half rat, half halfling. Quarterman? Saccari – Higher Skaven. Couthi – Bug-like humanoid from Boletaria. Karnie – Insult for someone from Karneria. Lumberfoot – Elvish insult for a non-Elf. Longshanks – Dwarvish insult for anything taller than they. Knife-ear – Insult for a Shict, due to their unnaturally long ears. Overscum – Drow insult for surface-dwellers. Outworlder – Someone from outside of Starsong. Clueless – Insult for someone from outside of Starsong. Djaalic – Someone from Djaal. Sainite – Someone from Saine. Karnerian – Someone from Karneria. Carimasi – Someone from Carim. Londoran – Someone from Londor. Myovosi – Someone from Myovos. Raggedy Man – Someone from the Bone Mountains of the Run. Warborn – Nickname for someone from Arl’skellig. Northerner – Nickname from someone from Aerrune or Arl’skellig. Islander – Nickname for someone from the Shattered Isles or the Reaching Isles.